This invention relates to automotive restraint systems and more particularly to an add-on structural arrangement for a rear shoulder belt system for convertible-type vehicles.
Several patents disclose seat belt reinforcements for body structures of open-top or convertible-type vehicles. One example is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,190 issued Sep. 5, 1989 to Tokarz et al. entitled Passive Restraint For Convertible-Type Vehicles. The Tokarz patent discloses a three-point passive restraint system for a convertible vehicle providing a first shoulder belt retractor and a lap belt retractor mounted interiorly of the vehicle onto the inner door structure thereof.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,121 issued Jan. 29, 1991 to Yoshii entitled Seat Belt Device For Open-Top Vehicle discloses a support device in the form of a closed cross-sectional structure mounted on a rear body portion of a convertible-type vehicle. The support device, located rearward of the rear seat where a convertible roof structure is retracted, carries the seat belt and an extension. The extension projects rearwardly from the support device, which is fixed to the rear body portion, enabling the belt to be drawn out forwardly to securely fasten a passenger.